Little Acts of Kindess
by XxShortiexDxX
Summary: When attacked outside a club, Bella's taken to the hospital. She had a concussion and now she can't remember a thing. Edward takes Bella in, knowing that she needs a place to stay. Will this little act of kindness lead to a life time of happiness?Rated M


**Hey there everyone! :]**

**I've just gotten the idea for a new story, so I wrote this prologue. Please comment if you want to see me finish this story, because I won't if no one is reading it! ;)**

**Summary:**

_**When attacked outside a club, Bella Swan is immediately taken to the hospital. She had a concussion and now she can't remember a thing. Edward takes Bella in, knowing that she needs a place to stay. Will this little act of kindness lead to a life time of something better? Rated M for violence and possibly lemons ;).**_

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own **_**Twilight**_** or any of it's charactors.**

**Enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! ;)**

**PROLOGUE**

The air was ominous as she walked through the pouring rain. She had just came out of a club, and now was walking on the side walk to get back to her car, which was 4 blocks away. The click of her heels were the only sound around her as she walked. All of the stores around her were deserted for the night with the lights off. She couldn't help but feel lonely. Her only companion at the moment was the moon, shining many miles away. She started to walk faster to her car, not wanting her heels to get ruined. All of a sudden, she heard a crash behind her. Startled, she turned quickly, almost slipping in her heels. She realized that it was a garbage can that fell about 10 feet behind her. _Don't worry, it was just the wind, _she thought to herself.

As she walked, she couldn't help but feel someone was following her. She could almost hear the sound of footsteps coming behind her. She turned around again, making sure no one was behind her. The sidewalk was completely empty.

_It's just my brain playing tricks on me again,_ she thought. But she still started to walk faster. If she could just make it back to her car, she would be fine. The footsteps behind her seemed to speed up. She then went into a full out run, knowing that it wasn't her imagination. She could hear the footsteps gaining on her. She turned around again, but learned it was a mistake once she felt the ground come in contact with her. She fell on her knee, feeling the intense pain of a broken leg. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She was stuck.

She heard the footsteps coming closer and slowing down, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. She turned again, trying to see the person behind her. She watched in horror as a shadow came closer to her, holding something in his hand. As he came closer to her, she tried to figure out what he was holding. When she saw it gleaming in the moonlight, she immediately knew what it was. A knife.

When she saw this, she knew this was the end. She had never really thought about how she would die, but this was definetly worse than she could ever imagine. She regretted not talking to her mom and step dad recently. She also regretted not answering her father's mail to her. Even though she had never written back, her father sent her mail maybe twice a month.

The shadow was now walking 10 feet away from her, closing in slowly. She tried to get up again, knowing it was helpless. She turned to the shadow, watching her struggle seeming amused 5 feet away.

"Isabella Swan. I've been wanting to do this for a while now" said the shadow in a deep voice. The voice had a hint of a British accent. She knew the shadow's voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't seem to figure out from where.

"I would make this as painless as possible, but you're not someone I particularly like. So instead, I'll make this something that you will never forget. I want your father to regret what he did" he said in a menacing voice. Suddenly she knew who it was. How could she not have realized-

Her thoughts was cut short when she felt something sharp cut into my back. She screamed in pain as he slowly cut deeper. She could feel the blood run down her shirt and trickle onto the ground. He grabbed her head, banging it hardly against the window of the store to her right. She felt dizzy as she heard the glass shatter around her. She fell down from the window ledge, onto the sidewalk 2 feet below her.

Her head was pounding as she looked around on last time before closing her eyes. She could feel pain pulsing through her skull as she let sleep take her over, wanting to get away from the pain.

She took one last breath, and then everything went blank.

**I know that it's really short, but remember, it is just the prologue. Tell me if you like it, and I PROMISE to put the first chapter up soon if I get enough reviews.**

**And don't worry, that's pretty much it for the violence ;)**

**Oh, and the whole story isn't going to be in the 3****rd ****person. Most of it will probably be done in EPOV.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Please leave a comment! ;)**

**~Alice**


End file.
